gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Break-Up
The Break-Up 'is the fourth episode of Season Four and is the seventieth episode overall. It premiered on October 4, 2012. After this episode, there was a five-week hiatus. ''Glee returned with The Role You Were Born to Play on November 8, 2012. When Finn returns to Rachel unexpectedly, it causes their relationship to shake, due to Rachel and Brody's developing friendship while Finn was in the army. Meanwhile in Lima, Blaine misses Kurt and feels left behind causing him to act in an insensible manner. As he visits his boyfriend in New York, he acts differently, making Kurt suspicious. Santana and Brittany struggle with their relationship because of the long distance, therefore they decide to finish it off in a mature way. Marley admits to Jake that she isn't too keen with Kitty, and Emma and Will deal with conflicts when Will is accepted into the Blue Ribbon Panel for the performing arts show choir and wants to pull Emma from being the school counselor to join him in Washington. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot While Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets Jake comes and sits beside her and says "too late, I saw that" and it is revealed that he signed up for free lunch as well. He says that being poor sucks and that he and his mom were a solid middle class. He also reveals that she is now the only black waitress at the country club, but she works double to pay Jake's dance classes. Marley is surprised by this but Jake says to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany who commiserate about the state of their own relationships with their absent loves, Santana and Kurt. Rachel and Finn share a tense morning in the wake of his surprise arrival in New York. Finn reveals what's happened to him over the past four months: as planned, he did enlist in the Army but only lasted 16 days because he accidentally shot himself in the thigh with his rifle (which he'd named "Rachel"). After a semi-honorable discharge, he backpacked through Georgia, too embarrassed to tell Rachel what had happened. Rachel urges him to move in with her, attend her classes and possibly pursue his passion for acting. She insists that something's been missing in her life since they parted, and she's determined not to let him go again. Santana visits Brittany, insisting that she's enjoying college and wants to stay closer to Lima because of their relationship. She notices Brittany's increasing exhaustion due to long hours spent reading a series of post-apocalyptic Christian novels. Blaine and Kurt plan to be together in New York in two weeks' time, but Blaine is still bothered by Kurt's distraction with his heavy new workload at Vogue.com. Meanwhile, after attending some of Rachel's classes, Finn sees that she's finally found the place where she belongs and worries that there's no room for him in her new world. The two sing Barely Breathing, summarizing their feelings. Blaine is seen talking to someone on Facebook named "Eli.C." As Finn, Rachel, and Kurt prepare to hit a karaoke bar, Blaine makes a surprise appearance in New York. When they run into Rachel's classmate/hookup Brody at the bar, Finn's concerns grow deeper when he sees their chemistry as they duet on Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. The mood gets even more awkward when Blaine performs a very emotional rendition of the song he shared with Kurt when they first met, Katy Perry's Teenage Dream - Kurt clearly senses that something's wrong. On the walk home, Finn reveals that he doesn't feel he fits into Rachel's new life. Finn questions Rachel about Brody, and she admits having kissed him. Meanwhile, Blaine drops an even bigger bombshell: during Kurt's absence, he hooked up with someone else - he insists that it didn't mean anything and he only acted out of loneliness. Both couples' frustrations overwhelm them, and they face an uncomfortable, tight-lipped night at home. The four sing Don't Speak, walking through New York City streets and lying in bed, not talking. Later, Kurt discovers Finn sneaking away in the early morning hours. Kitty invites Marley and the other Glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club's meeting. Kitty believes that the End of Days are imminent, and she wants to educate and convert her fellow students, even staging a fake Rapture to make her point. Marley can't stand being around Kitty, so she says she is gonna leave but Jake tries to hold her back. Marley confesses that she really doesn't "like that Kitty girl" and tells him she can't believe he does like her. She leaves and Jake is left speechless. While Santana tries to convince a stubborn Brittany to abandon Kitty's club, Brittany says she is not leaving and that being left behind sucks, which is what Santana did to her and it hurts her. Finn turns up at McKinley, seeking out Will. Blaine discovers Finn in the music room and reveals that he, too, felt compelled to leave New York. Later, Will reveals to Emma that he's been selected to join the blue-ribbon government panel designed to improve arts education, and he wants her to join him in Washington, D.C., for several weeks. She's surprised that he simply expects her to leave her job behind - they argue, and when Emma thinks Will doesn't respect her decision, she storms off. Santana calls Brittany to the music room, singing a moving version of Taylor Swift's Mine to her. Santana says that she has not been a very good girlfriend to Brittany and while she was at the library in Louisville she had what she called an "energy exchange" with a lesbian and she said she had an attraction and the same may happen with Brittany in the future. But then reveals the painful truth: she believes that ultimately their long-distance relationship will become unworkable, and she opts for an "unofficial" breakup. Meanwhile, Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologies to her about the rapture. Marley says that she can't see someone like him being with someone like Kitty. Jake says that Marley doesn't understand what it's like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think he's "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy but she likes him. And when he stands next to her no one makes fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley. Jake tells her to ease up but Kitty says something about Marley's mom so finally Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he does not want to do that, but anyways, Jake says he will take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it was Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely says he can't but says he will see her in Glee club. Rachel arrives in Lima to discover Finn on McKinley's auditorium, the site of so many of the key moments in their relationship. She's angry, admitting that when he left her months ago, she hated him at first but then realized that stepping out of her way showed her "how a man loves." His four-month absence, however, has showed her otherwise. She tells him he is her first love, and she wants him to be her last, but she can't continue together the way they've been going. As Rachel breaks up with him, claiming that they're "done," Finn feels like he's lost everything important to him, but she offers him another scenario: "You have you, and that's better than anyone else on the planet, as far as I'm concerned." Rachel walks away as the music to'' The Scientist'' begins to play. Finn, Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma, and Rachel sing, and it shows flashbacks of each couple throughout the years but at the end, it's revealed that Finn is singing by himself and all the couples were imagined. The spotlight closes as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Brad Potts as Drill Sergeant Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *''Teenage Dream'' is the second song that got released a second time with a different arrangement (The first was Don't Stop Believin'). Darren Criss played his own arrangement of "Teenage Dream" on the show. **This is also the first out of two songs that Darren plays live on the show, the other being Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) '' in Guilty Pleasures. *When Blaine is singing ''Barely Breathing in the auditorium, he imagines Kurt sitting watching him. Kurt is wearing the same jacket he wore the first time they met on the Dalton stairs in Never Been Kissed. *When Emma says "Oh my goodness, Mr. Schuester goes to Washington," it is a reference to Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, a 1939 film. *This is the first fourth episode of a season in which no new member joins the glee club, where in Preggers, Puck, Mike, and Matt joined; Duets (Sam), and Pot o' Gold (Rory). *Naya was originally going to sing Bad Religion by Frank Ocean instead of Mine. Source *Heather was really crying in the Mine scene. Source *Originally, Brittany and Santana were supposed to be on a break, but it is considered a break-up. However, in Diva, Santana accuses Brittany of cheating on her with Sam, even though it was said by Santana that they could see other people because they were on a "break." *Kurt's Work number is (212) 555-1452 according to Blaine's phone. *This episode got a 2.6 rating with a total of 6.07 million viewers. Source Quotes Gallery 4x04.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8onucNczz1qh5brco3 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omggl8Uf1qh5brco1 1280.jpg BrittanaQuote.gif 1000px-Tumblr m8omcdGTxp1qh5brco2 1280.jpg A0LuKluCUAELxEs.jpg Spl425685019-3140205619527282854.jpg 636432122.jpg 6364370681.jpg 636430609.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8omkxg7PB1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao7_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao8_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9c1KVkZ1qzlhm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9emy3nq1r95rgfo1_400.png Tumblr_m8oafq40lu1qdmis6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8oaulSBMS1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ob469x5Q1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8obqjoECp1qa0rmbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8ofqwJc5S1r1bk3no1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8oj95FsFL1qe476yo2_1280.png Tumblr_m8oopnP0rY1qh5brco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8op5hEyWV1qahheuo1_500.jpg 1fhfh.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o1_250.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o2_250.jpg tumblr_m8rbsqGc4q1qegova.jpg tumblr_m8pthpAKKU1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg|the clapper for the break up scene Song4x04.png tumblr_m9r2mgXJYm1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg Tumblr_magnlgUGIo1r91bhh.jpg Barely Breathing.jpg|Barley Breathing Don't Speak.jpg|Don't Speak Give Your Heart A Break.jpg|Give Your Heart A Break Mine (Official).jpg|Mine The Scientist.jpg|The Scientist Movie_0001.gif 404 glee recap.jpg tumblr_mb55kdZyyL1qirrbso1_500.jpg Wemmas04e04.JPG TheScientist.JPG A2OXU2yCQAILseb-1324741760343093306.jpg|Heather and Naya on Glee set wemmano1curz.jpg tumblr_mbdggdxlHr1r2dbwio1_500.jpg Tumblr mbalxm4RHE1qkpc1lo1 500.gif 008~308.jpg klaine4r849ior.png|<3 gl1.png Brochel2.png finchel493ri4.png TheBreakUp - brody.gif KittyS4Quotes9.gif Itwasntthatbad finn.gif Makeadifference finn.gif Usedtogetyellingat finn.gif Cleaningrifle finn.gif Gunshot finn.gif Rightthroughmythigh jfc finn.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Santana Love Brittana8.gif 5braine.gif tumblr mr4zf5EYaP1qzqd95o3 250.gif tumblr mr4zf5EYaP1qzqd95o4 250.gif tumblr mr4zf5EYaP1qzqd95o2 250.gif tumblr mr4zf5EYaP1qzqd95o1 250.gif glee-nyc2-16.jpg Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mz0mb9r3LU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mz1wptC6B51ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_n1ve0a3yNn1ttl4edo1_250.gif tumblr_n1ve0a3yNn1ttl4edo2_250.gif barelybreathing_finnhudson.jpg Tumblr_mbehr52BET1qapg62o3_250.gif cheater!blaine.png hifacelooksfunnyhahahha_barelybreathing_-_blaine.png sorry_-_blaine.jpg barelybreathing_finn.png finndoesnotfeellikehefitsthere_finn.jpg Eliclighthousepoke.jpeg Elic.jpeg tumblr_mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto2_250.gif tumblr_mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto3_250.gif tumblr_mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto4_250.gif tumblr_mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto5_250.gif tumblr_mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto6_250.gif Glee0404-0616.jpg barely breathing.jpg barely breathing 2.jpg Tumblr mbng60Xo821qjxnoio3 250.gif Gleegiveyourheartabreak.jpg gyhab - brochel.jpg rachelandbrody_gyhab.png giveyourheartabreak_brochel.jpg Gyhab - tbu brochel.gif Theirfirstduet!brochel.gif g 840162 0001.jpg give your heart a break brody.png Tumblr_mbehr52BET1qapg62o1_250.gif TeenageDream.gif glee.404.hdtv-lol 169.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 171.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 194.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 175.jpg Glee.404.hdtv-lol 197.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 172.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 192.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 193.jpg glee.404.hdtv-lol 200.jpg Klainebreakup.jpg Feels blainchel.gif Tumblr mjsrzcVR8C1rteaj9o6 250.gif DarrenCrissGleeTeenageDreamPerformance.jpg Rachel and Finn during Teenage Dream AV.jpg blaine callbacks.jpg blaine callbacks 2.jpg tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho2 250.gif tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho3 250.gif Glee.404.hdtv-lol_233.jpg tumblr mbp17hSwcZ1qaxxelo3 250.gif tumblr mbetmujduU1r7bgvyo1 1280.gif tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho4 250.gif Tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho1 250.gif 640px-Donspeak.JPG Stop Explaining.gif Hush.gif Screen-Shot-2012-10-04-at-10.53.58-PM.png tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto1 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto3 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto4 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto6 250.gif tumblr mkp7951bhg1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Don't Speak-Rachel.jpg Tumblr mm8fm01ose1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr inline mnok1iLZxh1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok1phiLY1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok07dltj1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok17fERi1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok17HW8Z1qz4rgp.gif 84388PCNGlee39–2439303992903672422.jpg Mine1.gif Mine2.gif Mine3.gif Mine4.gif Mine5.gif Mine6.gif Mine7.gif 1000px-Mine brittana.jpeg Sadbrittmine.gif Mine Brittana.gif 1Mine Brittana.gif 2Mine Brittana.gif Mine-Santana.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.31.37.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.37.42.png.jpg tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o20_r2_250.gif Ca4f739a-36c2-42b9-838b-ae87824e1046.png Mine13.jpg glee_404_performance_mine_tagged_640x360_1729603973.jpg Glee 404 performance mine tagged 640x360 1729603973.jpg mine brittana kiss.png mine santana .png tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif brittana gaze.jpg mine 2.jpg TheScientist.JPG The Scientist.jpg tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo4_250.gif TheScientist.gif Brittany_singing_makeover.png tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo5_250.gif TheScientist.jpeg Wemmas04e04.JPG Tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo9_250.gif Wemmathescientist.jpg TS_santana2.png TS_santana.png TS_blaine.png TS_will.png TS_will (2).png TS_wemmaFB.png TS_wemmaFB (2).png TS_wemma.png TS_wemma (3).png TS_wemma (2).png Brittanacoldplay.jpg thescientist321.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.39.17.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.32.36.png.jpg tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mkqxurbrBK1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Rachel and Finn TS.jpg Dan-TS.gif break up couples.jpg the scientist 2.jpg finchel klaine the break up.jpg Shot0713.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes